Promise Me
by bellamarie86
Summary: From age 3, Bella Swan and Edward Masen were inseparable. When a tragedy brings these best friends closer than ever, will they realize the love they have for each other? Canon Pairings. Rated M for Lemons
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A promise is always a promise, right? Whether it's a promise about dinner or a love promise, it's a promise.

Edward and I always knew we would be best friends. We made this promise at age 3.

Even now, we were inseparable. No matter how much the difference.

Edward was a football player, fit with muscles and everything. He had bronze hair and brilliant green eyes. Looking into them made me think I was looking into a gem.

And then there was me. I was your average bookworm. I was shy and quiet, except when I was with Edward. There was nothing special about me. I had brown eyes and brown hair, your typical Plain Jane.

I had soon accepted the fact that no matter what the difference- Edward and I would be best friends forever.


	2. Dinner with the Devil

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was setting dinner as usual for Charlie. Charlie couldn't cook if his life depended on it.

Everything was the same. Edward was over and helping me make dinner and do my homework.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. How the hell can you only make steak on Saturday nights?" Edward asked.

"Steak takes up to much time. I have that time on weekends only. Use your brain, smartass." I said, handing Edward the pasta. He put it on the table and came to me.

"Bella, promise me that if this Saturday you make any steaks, you'll come by my place to drop some off." He had the pleading look in his eyes that I couldn't deny.

"When do I _not_?" I asked. He took it as a yes and laughed.

The phone rang. Edward handed it to me.

" Hello?

"Bella, Amanda is coming over for dinner. Can you please make an extra plate for her?" Charlie asked.

"Come on. Seriously?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan, be nice." Charlie rarely used my full name.

"Fine!" I hung up.

"Amanda?" Edward guessed. He knew me so well.

I nodded. Amanda was my father's girlfriend. He was convinced she was "The One". As far as I was concerned, she hated my guts. I swear it's like she had a halo around Charlie and other people and then devil horns in front of me and Edward.

Edward handed me a plate to start filling up. Then he started laughing.

"Edward, what the hell are you laughing about?" I asked.

"The last time Amanda came for dinner."

I remembered. She was convinced Edward had put poison in her lasagna. Charlie gave up trying to convince her otherwise and ended up taking us all to Port Angeles. I started laughing too.

"That was really funny." I said.

"Bella, we're home!" I heard my dad call.

Edward walked behind me into the living room.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" Charlie said. Charlie regarded Edward as a son he never had.

"I'm good. "Edward said.

Amanda walked in.

"Isabella, how are you?" Edward and I both knew it was fake.

"Great." I fake smiled.

At dinner, she made comments on how I ate too much. Of course, Charlie didn't notice. I left my plate as it was and ran up the stairs.

I hated her. I hated her so much. Amanda Greene was the worst thing to ever happen to me.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

Suddenly the bed dipped next to me. Edward lay down and brought me into his arms.

"I hate her so much. Why did she have to be _Charlie's_ girlfriend? I mean Charlie's nice and caring and sweet and she's….." I trailed off.

"A notorious bitch?" Edward provided.

"Exactly. I mean Mom was bad but she never made comments on me. She just ignored me and loved Hayley." I said, looking up at him.

"Don't let her get to you. Sooner or later, Charlie will realize her real nature." Edward said, playing with my hair.

"What if he doesn't? What if he asks her to marry him and I'm stuck with her for ever?" I asked.

"Then you can always come live with me. I've got plenty of space." Edward smiled.

Edward lived alone after his mother and father died a year ago.

"I might just take you up on that." I said.

Edward laughed. "Come downstairs and eat please. Ignore Amanda if she says anything."

Edward was the greatest best friend ever. He could cheer me up with one conversation.


	3. The News

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was sitting in my room, sprawled out on the floor, iPod in my ears, doing some homework. I had Math, Science, Social Studies, English, Spanish, name the subject and Edward and I had it for homework.

Edward was currently at football practice and Charlie was on a date with Amanda.

Edward and I were texting each other. My phone was a Samsung Exclaim and was blue. Edward had gotten it for my seventeenth birthday and I loved it.

_Mike Newton almost made the touchdown….. poor guy…. Not LMAO- E_

_Lmao, you're so mean! –B_

_That's what he gets for trying to kiss you. _ –E

_Aww is little Edward jealous? - B_

_Hell no, I was only trying to save you from a slimy pervert.-B_

_Lmao, I'm trying to do HW. Goodbye. –B_

_Goodbye, mi Amor. –E_

_Not funny. –B_

_Then why am I laughing?-E_

_Get back to practice Masen –B_

_Love you too Swan –E_

Even though I knew he was kidding, I wondered how it would be if someone actually loved me.

Charlie called to tell me that he was staying at Amanda's for the night and that if I wanted I could have Edward over for the night.

Charlie and I barely talked ever since Amanda came into the picture.

I heard a knock on my door and Edward let himself in. He had a key and I had one to his house.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hey, I'm in the kitchen!" I said.

"STEAK! I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU!" He said when he saw what I was cooking.

"I feel so hurt. You only love me for my steaks." I fake pouted.

"Very funny, Swan. I want these steaks ready by the time I'm out of your shower." His tone made it clear he wasn't joking.

I hugged him but pulled away quickly holding my nose.

"Ew! You smell like football!" I said.

He laughed and went to take a shower.

I got his steak ready by the time he got downstairs.

I caught a whiff of him when he passed by. He smelled like cinnamon and honey.

"Thank you, Bella!" He said, his mouth full of steak.

"Close your mouth." I said.

He quickly ate all of the steak and went for seconds.

Finally he was done and he was helping me wash the dishes. The sleepover was fun and Charlie was back the next morning. Unfortunately, Amanda was with him.

"Bella, can we talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I sat down in the leather armchair and waited for them to continue.

"Bella, don't freak out, but uhm, Mandy's moving in with us." Charlie looked down.

"What? I'm not living with the Devil!" I yelled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have had ENOUGH! I'm sick of the lack of respect you have for Amanda. I've raised you better than this!" I've never seen Charlie so mad.

"You know what? Fine, let her move in. But don't expect me to be nice or talk to you. I'm going to Edward's." I said, grabbing my jacket and phone and keys.

"Isabella, don't come back tonight. In fact spend the week at his place because the minute you step foot in this house, you're grounded for a week." Charlie said.

I drove to Edward's house and knocked on the door. He opened it looking half sleepy and was surprised when I hugged him hard.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked when he heard my sobs.

He brought me inside the house and sat me down on the couch.

"Amanda's moving in." I sniffled.

"Oh Lord," was all he said.

"Mhm and Charlie yelled at me! Something about no respect for his dear Amanda." I said.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we have some of your clothes here. Go take a shower and we can do something." Edward said. I nodded.


	4. Fight and Love

Chapter 3

EPOV

Bella went to take a shower.

She came back a half hour later.

"So, exactly what happened?"

She told me everything. I listened and nodded.

"I don't want her in the same house as me! She makes my life hell already. Imagine what she'll do when we live under the same roof!"

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this from Charlie but sometimes, things happen. He loves her but he needs your opinion the most. Giving him an attitude really isn't helping your case. Maybe Amanda loves him as much as he loves her. Did you think about that?" I asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're just like Charlie! You know how much she hates me! God, I thought you were my best friend not my father!" She yelled at me.

"What the hell, Bella? You never said I couldn't speak my opinion! I was just pointing some things out. You know what? Maybe it's not Amanda that's the bad guy, maybe it's you! You're scared, Bella. You're afraid of losing your father the same way you lost your mother! Through someone else's affection! You think that Amanda is a bitch because you don't want to lose Charlie. Well maybe to us, she's a bitch but maybe to other's she's a nice, caring woman!" I threw at her. I immediately regretted it when her eyes filled with tears.

"You know what, Edward? I'm sorry I even came here. It's pretty obvious you don't want me here. So go back to whatever you were doing because obviously I'm just a stick that crawled up your ass. So I'll be leaving now." She said.

I grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry. That hadn't meant to come out."

Her face softened and she smiled at me. "It's ok. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I should've known you had a secret life as a psychologist." She laughed.

I pouted. "Not funny."

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You're so naïve sometimes. I guess that's why you wear your shirt inside out."

I looked down to see that she was right. My shirt_ was_ inside out.

"I saw that when I came in. I just wanted to see how long it would _you _figure that out."

"You're mean." I said.

"Thank you." She replied.

A week passed by pretty quickly. It was time to take Bella home so we took both cars.

BPOV

I walked inside to find Charlie and Amanda watching a movie.

"Hi, I'm home." I said.

"Hey. Listen I'm sorry about what happened on Thursday." Charlie said.

"It's ok."

I went upstairs to my room. I walked in to find another girl, about my age and tall with dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"Dad!" I yelled.

He came upstairs.

"Who is _she_?" I asked.

"She's Amanda's daughter, Melinda. She has the guestroom."

My eyes widened and I looked at Edward. He mirrored the same look in his eyes- panic. Edward stayed over some nights without Charlie knowing when he couldn't sleep. The guestroom was next to my room and it was like having the same room. You could hear every conversation.

"Something wrong?" Melinda asked.

"Nope."I lied.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yup, she was just like her mom, nosy as hell.

"Yeah." Edward said.

"You definitely don't deserve her. I'm available if you decide to break up with her."

"Not going to happen." Edward said.

Melinda scoffed. "Kiss each other."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me."

I was going to kill Edward slowly.

He pressed his forehead against mine. His lips touched mine slowly.

I broke away then.

"Happy now?" I asked.

She nodded then left the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked.

"I love you." He replied.

"What are you saying? Are you drunk?" I asked.

"I kissed you because I love you. I've loved you since 9th grade, Bella."

**Ooh, cliffy! Will Bella feel the same? Is Edward serious? Find out more in Chapter 4!**

**A/N: I haven't gotten as many reviews as I thought I would. So here's the deal.**

**0-2 reviews- No new chapter**

**3-5 reviews: Short chapter**

**5-9 reviews: Medium chapter**

**10+ reviews: Long Chapter**

**Don't forget to click the little green button!**


	5. Smile

I sadly do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella froze with her shocked expression still in place.

"Edward… don't mess with me please." She said.

"I'm not messing with you. I am totally serious when I say this. I love you. I love your hair, your smell, your eyes, your body, your blush." I said smelling her hair. She shivered.

"Stop." She whispered.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered. I smiled, then pressed my lips to hers.

"It took you a while didn't it?" A voice boomed from the doorway. I looked to see Charlie standing there, smiling.

"Thank God! I thought I was going to call Emmett here and push you two together." He sighed.

Bella's face was as red as a cherry. I'm sure mine wasn't any better.

"It was that obvious?" I asked. This wasn't exactly the most comfortable conversation in the world. I mean, this man was like my father!

"Yup. You two are one of the worst liars to walk the face of this earth! I know that Edward stays over at least 6 days a week. The only reason I turned a blind eye to them was because I knew that you and shortster here were meant to be." I laughed at his nickname for Bella.

"I'm…. totally taking that as a blessing." I said.

"Shut up Edward." Bella muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"Congrats guys. " Charlie smiled.

Bella and I smiled, too.

Charlie left to give us some privacy and we lay down on her bed.

I couldn't have been happier.

Bella was looking at her phone.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Alice. She said Charlie called her like 2 minutes ago. She says that Rose, Em, Jazz, and her say congrats and we need to hang out soon."

"Not tonight. I want to take you out tonight." I said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Bella, if I told you where, it would so totally ruin, like, the romance." I said, in my best imitation of Lauren Mallory.

"Eww. I never knew you were gay!" She said.

My jaw dropped. "Excuse me? That's not the right way to talk to your boyfriend." I scolded.

"You're not my boyfriend. You're some guy who just recently outsmarted the people at the mental hospital you were admitted in and ran away in a tutu you borrowed from a 6 year old." She laughed.

"You know that's not such a bad thought. But I'm pretty sure a tutu a 6 year old wears wouldn't fit me. I'm 18, 6'2", and totally hot."

"I prefer Robert Pattinson." Bella said. ( **I just had to put that in there**)

" I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, but there is no way in hell-" I stopped her sentence by crashing my lips to hers.

When I pulled away, she asked, "What time are we leaving?"

"Um about now." I admitted.

"EDWARD! I haven't even gotten ready yet!"

"Um if Edward will wait a half hour, I can get you ready." Melinda said, leaning against the doorway.

**BPOV**

Edward accepted her offer and I was left with Melinda.

She went into my closet and came out with jeans, a dark blue v neck full sleeved shirt and a black tanktop.

"Wear that." She ordered.

I went into the bathroom wearing what she asked and came out.

"Perfect! Now for your hair. I think you look prettier with it down. Mind if I straighten it from the bottom?" Melinda asked. I shook my head and let her do what she wanted. When she was done, I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked… pretty.

She smiled and hugged me. I was caught by surprise.

She realized what she did and pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Thank you." I said.

"It's no problem. Good luck." Melinda said.

I walked downstairs to see Edward waiting for me. His bronze hair was a mess- as always. His emerald eyes popped open as he saw me.

He didn't say anything as I walked up to him. I couldn't believe it. _I_ had Edward Masen speechless.

After a moment of plain staring, he said, "Woah."

I blushed.

As we were on our way out, Charlie stopped us.

"Let me at least get a picture of you two." He said.

After the picture, I got into Edward's car.

I could only hope the date would go as smoothly as this.


	6. AN

**I know you guys hate these but…..**

**I NEED THOSE REVIEWS! You're killing me with not reviewing****!**

**I don't like being on everyone's case that at the end of the chapter, review but I think I need to start doing that. I only have 2 reviews. 2! **

**So here's my deal:**

**0-3 reviews: No chapter**

**4-8 reviews: Short chapter**

**9-12 reviews: Medium chapter**

**13-20 reviews: Long Chapter**

**20+: GIGANTIC CHAPTER**

**I'm waiting...**

**Bella**


	7. Memory

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything **

**A/N- I'm sorry if I pushed to hard with the reviews. You can put away your pitchforks and torches, lol. Hope you can forgive me**

Chapter 5

BPOV

We pulled up to a Chinese restaurant. I looked at Edward with pure humor on my face. He smiled at me.

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered. Edward had some sort of obsession for Chinese food.

"Hey! It just opened."

"You are obsessed." I said to him.

"Am not!" Edward laughed.

"Please. You have Chinese food at least 3 times a week." I said

"Well then, this will be my fourth time this week." He was so happy about it, I laughed.

"Is that supposed to be a new record?" I asked. It was surprising how we still sounded like best friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Edward asked.

I scoffed, "You are so dumb."

"Yet you still love me." He smiled as we got out of the car.

"I thought we discussed this already. Robert Pattinson, hot. You, not." I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Edward! I'm kidding!" He relaxed.

"Don't do that to me, woman."

"Edward…"

"Bella…." He mimicked in the same tone.

The date was great.

When he dropped me off, he added, "See you tonight," quietly into my ear.

Melinda and Charlie were the first to jump on me.

"How was it?" They both asked at the same time.

"Charlie, you sound like a girl." I said.

"Isabella, I do not. I want the damn details." Charlie said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Dad, you are so… crazy sometimes."

"Isabella Marie-"

"Ok fine. He took me to a Chinese restaurant. The food was great and he was acting dumb. It was actually cute." I said quickly. I started going up the stairs.

I went into my room and went to take a shower. After I got out, I wore black sweatpants with a white v neck full sleeve shirt.

I went into my room.

"Hi."

I jumped. Edward was smiling goofily.

"Edward, you scared me. How did you get in? The windows are locked."

"Charlie. He doesn't care. He just said that if there's any funny business, it's our heads."

I crawled into bed and he lay down beside me.

"Goodnight."

"Night." I mumbled sleepily, before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 2 AM. I went to the bathroom and found that Mother Nature had cursed me again.

I did what I needed and went back to bed. Beside me, Edward was sleeping peacefully. As I moved back into the bed, the movement startled him a little and he stirred, but didn't wake up. He draped his arm around my waist and settled his head in my hair.

I always knew Edward was a cuddly sleeper and trust me, it took a lot to wake him up. No wonder he's been late to class and work so many times.

Edward hasn't slept that heavily since his parents died.

Elizabeth and Edward, Sr. were driving late at night trying to get home in time for a party I was throwing for New Years. They were hit by a car whose driver was drunk.

Edward was really shaken up. It was one of the first times I had seen him cry.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were decorating my living room._

"_Edward! Pass me the tape." I called._

_He threw it and me being the clumsy one, tripped over the carpet, straight into Edward._

"_Clumsy Bella." He said in mock disappointment._

_I laughed. He looked nice. He was wearing a black button down shirt and jeans._

_I got off him and smiled. Then, the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Bella. I need you to pass a message for me."It was Charlie._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Bells, I don't know how to break it to you. Edward's parents died in a car crash."_

"_Oh, no."_

"_Break it slowly to him, honey. Be prepared for some tears. I'm so sorry."_

_I hung up._

"_What's wrong?" Edward asked._

"_Edward, why don't we sit on the couch? There's something I need to tell you."_

_He followed me to the couch. I took his hand in mine._

"_Edward, I need you to know that your parents love you."_

"_I know that. What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, get to the point!" He was pissed._

"_Your parents….. They died in a car crash."_

_He scoffed," You're kidding right?"_

"_I'm serious."_

"_Come on, Bella. What's the punch line?" _

_He thought this was a _joke_?_

"_I'm serious, Edward."_

_The words finally began to reach him._

"_What?"_

"_I am so sorry."_

_I stood up and hugged him. He buried his head in my stomach and sobbed. I rubbed his shoulders. I don't know how long he stayed like that. After a while, the sobbing ceased and his breathing was even. I realized he was sleeping. _

_Charlie came home to find Edward and I sleeping on the couch. Charlie's eyes were red. Elizabeth and Edward were like his siblings._

"_Do you want me to put him in your room?" He asked._

_I nodded._

_He slung Edward up and carried him to my room. I took off Edward's shirt and jeans. He was wearing a shirt underneath and Charlie got me the sweatpants we kept here in case of emergencies._

_I pulled my blanket over him and walked downstairs with Charlie._

"_How bad was it?" I asked._

"_Bad. They were all bloody and….." Charlie chocked up at the end._

"_Oh, Dad. Think about Edward. What's going to happen to him?"_

"_I'm taking custody of him. He'll live in his own house but he'll be here for most of the time. Bella, as his best friend, I think you should stay with him for the next few days. They're going to be real tough on the poor kid."_

"_When's the funeral?" I asked._

"_The wake is tomorrow and Friday. The funeral will be on Saturday. Carlisle, Esme and I are paying."_

_I nodded._

"_I should get to bed. Goodnight Dad."_

"'_Night."_

_I changed and lay down in bed. _

_End Flashback_

Edward was in denial the next week or two.

There was one difference about that Edward and this one.

This one was stronger.

I fell back asleep.


	8. Fake Inside and Out

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy.**

**I don't own anything. **

**BPOV**

Chapter 6

Needless to say, everyone at school was surprised to see me and Edward holding hands. At the end of the school day, everyone at school (even the teachers) asked us if we were going out or not. Alice and Rosalie said, "Ha! We knew it! Emmett and Jasper, you owe us both 50 bucks each!"

"You guys made a bet on us?" I asked.

"Yeah. They lost so where is our 50 bucks?" Alice said, looking at Jasper.

Jasper and Emmett reached into their wallets and gave them 50 bucks.

Later Edward and I were outside so that he could go to football practice.

"When are you coming over?" I asked, rocking our joined hands.

"After football." Edward said.

"Ok. I needed to talk to you." I said.

"Ok. See you." He said, kissing me lightly.

He left to go to football practice and I saw James look at me strange.

True to his promises, Edward was there right after football. While I was making dinner, Edward said, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm well, Charlie has to go out of town for a case. I was wondering if- you don't have to say yes- um you could stay with me or I could stay with you. I don't really want to be here alone." I said, keeping my face down the entire time.

Edward tilted my face up and looked into my eyes. "When have I ever said no?" He asked.

"I didn't want to inconvenience you." I said in a small voice.

"You know you never inconvenience me. Besides, I would be more than happy to stay here with you. My house is currently sick of me." I laughed.

"That's what happens when you don't clean it." I said, hitting Edward in the chest.

He rolled his eyes. I handed him tomatoes and chilies to cut while I cut onions and chicken.

"So when's Charlie leaving?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. You can just bring your stuff and we'll come straight here after school." I said.

"Did I tell you my aunt Marie's coming over for next week for Thanksgiving?" I immediately turned around to face him.

"No." I groaned.

Aunt Marie and I never got along mostly because she caught Edward trying to sneak out of his house to get to mine for some decent cooking on Easter. She immediately thought up a Romeo and Juliet scenario and when Charlie and I went over there the next day, he was eating Marie's horrible pancakes and looking at me and Charlie for help.

"She just calls and I didn't pick up so she left a message, 'Hello Edward, its Aunt Marie. I wanted to tell you that I will be there next week for Thanksgiving with Uncle Steve and Hannah.'" He says, letting out a low snort. I stayed silent.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Edward said, turning me around toward him.

"What face?" I asked.

"The sad, loner face." Edward said, searching my face.

I rolled my eyes. He picked me up and set me on the counter.

"What are you –" Then his lips were on mine. I responded back with the same eagerness, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Bella! Edward! You guys there?" Charlie called.

We broke apart quickly and went back to chopping vegetables.

"Hey, you two. I was just about to call. We're going to Port Angeles for dinner. Amanda and Melinda are coming too."

Edward and I looked at Charlie with exasperated looks.

"You couldn't have called an hour ago, Dad? Edward and I did all this for nothing." I said, gesturing toward the half- cut vegetables.

"Oh please. Even I'm not that oblivious. I know you guys probably tried to steal a kiss once or twice. Hell, I bet you even had a make out session!" Charlie said, smug at the look on mine and Edward's face.

"Your hair's still messed up." Charlie said, laughing.

"Whatever. Give me a minute to change out of my sweatpants and T-shirt." I normally wouldn't be this pissed over not cooking. In fact, I would be relieved. But my period brought out weird emotions.

I found a dark green hoodie and some skinny jeans and grabbed my over the shoulder bag and stuffed a couple of tampons, my wallet, my lip gloss and my phone in it.

"I'm ready to go." I said.

Edward and I took Edward's car since I didn't want to be anywhere near Charlie.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm tired."

"You want to take a little nap? With the traffic we're probably going to get, it'll take us about an hour."

I leaned over to kiss his cheek. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to a shaking feeling.

"Wake up, Bella. We're here." Edward said.

I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Let's go." He said, appearing at my side of the car.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me into the restaurant. I rubbed my eyes a couple times.

"Why don't you go freshen up? Charlie isn't here yet." Edward murmured.

"Ok."

I came back 5 minutes later to see Edward talking to Charlie. Amanda was standing next to Charlie and Melinda was no where in sight.

Edward smiled at me and continued talking.

"Why hello, Father. How great was it of you to finally join us?" I smirked.

"I would ground you, but 'lady time emotions' scare the crap out of me." Charlie said dryly.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell the whole world?" I mumbled.

"I would but like I said, I don't have any intentions of dying soon." Charlie muttered under his breath as we walked to our table.

"I heard that."

I took a seat next to Edward and ordered myself a cheese ravioli and Coke. Edward ordered the same.

"So Isabella, do you have any specific career choices?" Amanda asked, her nasally voice making the politeness seem even more fake.

_Bitch, save it. We all know you wouldn't be saying a word to me if Charlie wasn't here. Speaking of which, maybe I should get him an eye test to make sure he's not blind. No one chooses a girlfriend like that without having some sort of eye condition._

"Bella? You there, baby?" Edward snapped his fingers in front of me.

"Oh um yeah. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I was asking if you had any specific career choices." Amanda said.

"Kind of. I know I want to go into medical and be some sort of doctor, but that's where the line gets fuzzy." I responded truthfully.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive." She actually said like she meant it and if I didn't know her mind- controlling skills, I would've believed it.

How did Charlie get stuck with someone like her? He's Number 1 Dad and she's Bitch of the Year.

And suddenly I had the best plan.

**Oooooh cliffy. If I get more than 6 reviews I will send a personal sneak peek of the next chapter to my reviewers.**


	9. Chapter 7 Sneak Peek

**Hey! I thought that I would add a sneak peek of the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I got home early and found Charlie gone as usual. I decided to go on the internet and went on Facebook. After that I decided to search some more and found something I wouldn't have imagined.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said. I jumped.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Something I found." I shrugged. He saw what I was looking at and put his hand over mine.

"No." He said.

"The proof is right there, Edward." I kept my face down.

"You're ruining their relationship. Amanda has a right to her privacy. Charlie finds out, and she knows you're the one who told him. You're going to sabotage a relationship."

"Edward, this is what I was talking about! I'm not trying to sabotage any relationship! Don't you think Charlie should know the truth?" I asked him. His eyebrows rose.

"You think this is the way he should find out? From his jealous daughter and her boyfriend, who would do anything to keep her happy?"

"It's not right. I know what I saw and I know what I found. I am not trying to hurt anyone. I'm trying to save my father before it's too late." I put my hand on his cheek.

"What if you're wrong Bella?" He asked softly.

"I'm not telling him until we get more proof. I don't want that mistake to occur and ruin Charlie's life. I want to be positive that Charlie knows the truth and nothing but the truth." I returned back to the computer.

"I love you Bella. But sometimes I think you get a little too excited about ratting people out." Edward laughed.

"I know." I said, smiling but then what I saw put me into my prior mood again.

"Edward, you need to see this."

**Cliffhanger Alert! So sound like a good chapter? Give some suggestions about what this big thing is!**


	10. Revelations

I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Revelations

BPOV

Now I knew that this may be impossible. I know that Edward would probably go against this and I could possibly be grounded for life. That's why I didn't tell anybody.

I knew that Amanda was hiding something, just not what. I sat in my car pondering this and sighed.

Was I willing to take the risks? I asked myself. But I knew the answer.

Yes I was.

I got out of my car and locked it.

I went into the library. I smiled at the librarian and went on the computer.

I opened the Internet and typed in Rape and Kidnapping of Bailey Hardwyl. Mr. Molina said to research this case.

I started reading slowly.

"_Bailey Hardwyl was kidnapped January 1__st__ from Manhattan, New York in 1997. She was found 6 months later raped and brutally attacked. Her alleged kidnapper was Gary Hart and Melissa Morcansano was charged with accessory._

_Hart was driving by Hardwyl's Manhattan home and solicited her. Morcansano was his fiancée at the time and was reportedly aware of Bailey's presence in her fiancee's home. _

I looked at the time and saw it was 4:20. Edward would show up anytime now.

I drove home and got home early and found Charlie gone as usual. I decided to go on the internet and went on Facebook. After that I decided to search some more and found something I wouldn't have imagined.

"Hey Bella!" Edward said. I jumped.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Something I found." I shrugged. He saw what I was looking at and put his hand over mine.

"No." He said.

"The proof is right there, Edward." I kept my face down.

"You're ruining their relationship. Amanda has a right to her privacy. Charlie finds out, and she knows you're the one who told him. You're going to sabotage a relationship."

"Edward, this is what I was talking about! I'm not trying to sabotage any relationship! Don't you think Charlie should know the truth?" I asked him. His eyebrows rose.

"You think this is the way he should find out? From his jealous daughter and her boyfriend, who would do anything to keep her happy?"

"It's not right. I know what I saw and I know what I found. I am not trying to hurt anyone. I'm trying to save my father before it's too late." I put my hand on his cheek.

"What if you're wrong Bella?" He asked softly.

"I'm not telling him until we get more proof. I don't want that mistake to occur and ruin Charlies life. I want to be positive that Charlie knows the truth and nothing but the truth." I returned back to the computer.

"I love you Bella. But sometimes I think you get a little too excited about ratting people out." Edward laughed.

"I know." I said, smiling but then what I saw put me into my prior mood again.

"Edward, you need to see this." I said.

There was a picture of Melissa Morcansano who is now known as the Queen of The Devils herself.

Melissa Morcansano is Amanda Greene. I don't know what disturbed me more. My dad was going out with a kidnapper or a escaping convict was in my town possibly looking for another victim.

But she looked different. Her eyes were a light blue and her hair was red. But if you put in green contacts and died her hair blonde you would get an exact picture of Amanda….. or Melinda.

"Amanda." Edward whispered shocked. He sat down on my bed and held his face in his hands.

"Bella, you are not to go anywhere near her without me or Charlie. I can't take that risk." He said.

I exited the page and went to go sit on his lap.

"What if it becomes necessary?" I asked him.

"Define necessary."

"You or Charlie in danger." I whispered.

"What if you're the one in danger?" Edward asked, his green eyes blazing with unshed anger.

"Then I'm the one in danger." I said.

"Bull crap. There is no way you're ever going to be in danger. I don't care what I have to do." He said, determined as if he'd seen the future and could change my fate.

"Whatever. Just remind me to have Chinese food at your funeral." His confused expression made me giggle despite the seriousness of the situation.

"If you're going to try to save me, you're going to die in the process. I might as well save myself the trouble of cooking and order Chinese food for your soul to rest in peace." I said. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and nuzzled.

"Isn't Charlie on a trip today?" He asked.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot." I ran downstairs and found the phone. I quickly dialed Charlies number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Bells. Is everything OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see if you got to Chicago alright." I replied. Edward had joined me downstairs now.

"I just arrived 45 minutes ago." He sounded tired.

"Is Edward there?" Charlie asked.

"Uh yeah."

"What were you kids up to?" He asked.

"Nothing really. I was going to go cook." Oh nothing really. I just found out your girlfriend is a kidnapper and I'm really freaked.

"Bella, did you just hear a thing I said?" I snapped out of my trance.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I left money for pizza so you don't have to cook anything." Well that's a first.

"Thanks."

"Oh and Bella, I talked to your mom. She's coming to town for Thanksgiving with her new girlfriend." Yes, my mom was a lesbian. Yes, that's why my mom and dad are divorced.

"Um OK then. I guess."

"Bye Bells. I'll see you in a week."

I hung up.

"Don't you have work Edward?" I asked. He worked at The Lodge as a waiter for a fairly decent amount of money.

"I'm leaving right now."

"Go home after work." I said. I was tired and when I was tired it's like Edward took it upon himself to keep me awake.

"I thought you wanted me to stay." He said.

"Not tonight. I just want to be alone tonight." I said reaching on my toes for a gentle kiss and instead got a nice deep one.

"OK. If you need me call me. I'll be off work by 12." I laughed at how desperate he sounded.

"Good bye Edward." I said pushing him out the door. It was 5:30 right now and I had a lot to do.

The first thing I did was shower. The smell of strawberries, vanilla and lavender calmed me intensely and I felt soothed. Then I warmed up some leftovers and saw it was only 6:45. I sighed this was going to be a long day. I decided to flip through channels and ended up watching reruns of Lie To Me.

I fell asleep at 12:30, not even bothering to do my homework.

Te next couple of days flew by smoothly.

Until I got that call.

It was Emmett calling to tell me that Edward had gone crazy.

"Hey Em. What's up?" I asked.

"You've got to come over to Edward's house."

"For the last time, I'm not going to watch you guys compete for 7 hours straight over Mario Cart."

"It's not that. Edward's trashing his house. He's gone mad, B. The first thing he did was ruin his parents' room." That room was holy to Edward.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

I drove over and I could hear the sound of destruction from the door. I opened the door and saw Emmett standing there watching Edward on his wild rampage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY HAVEN'T YOU STOPPED HIM?" I asked. Edward was too busy destroying pictures to notice me.

"I tried. He punched me."

I ran toward Edward who in turn backed me against a wall.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cynically.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to touch his face. Edward was furious and that was shown in his eyes. He twisted my hand, not enough to break it or sprain it, just enough for me to the message. He did not want to be touched.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He pressed me against the wall harder and my hand throbbed. Emmett tried getting Edward off me but it was no use. An angry Edward was like an angry lion. If Emmett tried, he would only get hurt or get me hurt.

"Don't please. What happened? Just tell me that! You don't destroy your own home for nothing. Please Edward."

For the first time in the 15 years I knew him, Edward Anthony Masen scared me.

"Charlie didn't tell you yet? Well I should tell you." I nodded and Emmett started walking toward him slowly.

"Enrique Velazquez is out of jail."


End file.
